The present invention relates to moving a heavy or very large patient from place to place, for example, from the hospital to the residence or vice versa. In many cases the ambulance service will refuse the employment in order to avoid injury to the personnel moving the patient and to avoid injury to the patient. The present invention is intended to eliminate or reduce such injuries and to make such movements easier.